Hitherto, disposable hand warmers have been frequently used since they are highly portable, safe, convenient, etc., as a warming tool for the body, and also economical. In a typical disposable hand warmer, an exothermic composition that generates heat in the presence of air is used, and a heat keeping effect is produced through this heat generating mechanism. Hitherto, perfuming of heating tools utilizing the heat generating mechanism, such as disposable hand warmers, has been reported.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fragrance inclusion body. In the fragrance inclusion body an inclusion body formed of a material having air tightness is divided into two parts by a shielding sheet, and a fragrance impregnated body is housed in one of the two parts, while an exothermic composition is housed in the other. Provided on both sides of the divided inclusion body are a vent, a sealing material covering the vent, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer interposed between the sealing material and the inclusion body. When the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is peeled off for usage, aroma is released using the heat generating mechanism to be enjoyed. Such a fragrance inclusion body needs to be covered through adherence with adhesive strength weak enough to enable easy peeling by hand of the sealing material and the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer for usage. However, sufficient air tightness cannot be obtained with such a weak adhesive strength. Therefore, aromatic properties are lost during storage before usage, and desired aromatic properties cannot be obtained upon usage.
As an example in which air tightness is increased further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an aromatic tool including an aromatic bag in which an air-permeable inner bag containing agents and fragrances is sealed in an air-impermeable outer bag, a heating bag in which an air-permeable inner bag containing an exothermic composition which generates heat upon making contact with oxygen in the air is sealed in an air-impermeable outer bag, and an air-permeable package in which the inner bag of the aromatic bag and the inner bag of the heating bag can be placed. The aromatic bag and the heating bag are sealed separately in the air-impermeable outer bags to prevent contact with each other during storage. However, in this case, an extra work of opening each of the outer bags and then placing each of the inner bags in the air-permeable package becomes necessary upon usage. In addition, an economical disadvantage regarding the need to prepare an air-permeable package exists. Patent Literature 3 discloses a disposable hand warmer including: a hand warmer body in which a heating element is enclosed in a bag body having pores; a peeling sheet having air-impermeability, being stuck to a portion of the bag body in an easily peelable manner to block the pores, and being peeled off upon usage; and a nonwoven fabric being impregnated with an aromatic agent and stuck to the bag body or the peeling sheet. However, as in Patent Literature 3, the disposable hand warmer requires the extra work of peeling off the peeling sheet etc., upon usage.
As an example in which such extra work is not required, for example, Patent Literature 4 discloses including agents or fragrances on the surface of a hitherto-known disposable hand warmer, and promoting the volatilization and diffusion of these agents or fragrances through utilization of the heat generating mechanism of the disposable hand warmer. However, since activated carbon is used in the exothermic composition in a typical disposable hand warmer, when agents or fragrances are contained on the surface of the disposable hand warmer as in this case, handling becomes easy, but the agents or fragrances are adsorbed or altered by the activated carbon in the exothermic composition during storage, and sufficient volatilization and diffusion effects cannot be obtained.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a heating tool perfumed with a fragrance composition containing specific components. The heating tool includes: a heating portion including an oxidizable metal and activated carbon; and a bag body having air permeability and housing the heating portion. However, in Patent Literature 5, from the perspective of sustaining the aromatic properties, the types of usable fragrances are greatly limited.